Chapter 3738
by sparks-haven
Summary: Alright the first chapter has everything but Addition to the Family is a must read up until chapter 37 to understand this story. However, do with it what you want.
1. Prologue

Hey Guys.

Alright so here is the deal with this story. I am going to put a link to Addition to the Family in this first chapter probably at the end of it. But as for this story right here it is going to be a look as to what is going on in the minds of **ALL** the characters in chapter 37/38, (This means Volturi, Cullens, Wolfpack, the Italy Coven, Plus a few extra). There are 26 of them that you will get to see into their minds. The chapters are named as the characters and are in alphabetical order, but by no means do you have to read them in that order at all.

Chapter order

2. Alec (Volturi)

3. Alex (Italy Coven)

4. Alice (Cullen)

5. Bezzerk (Italy Coven)

6. Carlisle (Cullen)

7. Carol (Italy Coven)

8. Carm (Cullen)

9. Demetri (Volturi)

10. Edward (Cullen)

11. Elexa (Italy Coven)

12. Embry (Wolfpack)

13. Emmett (Cullen)

14. Esme (Cullen

15. Heidi (Volturi)

16. Jane (Volturi)

17. Jared (Wolfpack)

18. Jasper (Cullen)

19. Jasson + Pack

20. Josh (Volturi)

21. Marco (Volturi)

22. Parent (Italy Coven)

23. Paul (Wolfpack)

24. Quil (Wolfpack)

25. Rosalie (Cullen)

26. Sam (Wolfpack)

27. Tierra

Let me know who you are wanting to see. They will all be uploaded probably within a day of each other. Yet if there is someone that a lot of people really want to see I might end up sticking it up right away and forgetting about the order here until I have the rest of them written. Be forward, it is only partially written right now but Carms is probably going to be graphic because of what is happening to her in the chapter. Following this and the information that is in here I will go on with Addition to the Family. This had to come out but it was too much for me to put in that story. So enjoy.

If you have any questions about who some of the characters are, you can let me know or wait until the chapter comes out and I will have a description of who they are and where you might be able to find them in the other story. There is one there that I am sure people are going to wonder about because his name is never said in the story at all but I hope to have his up soon.

Addition to the Family Link: .net/s/5613595/1/


	2. Alec

Alec.

As I walked with my sister and Marco with Reneta walking behind us a bit when we reached the village Jane looked over at Demetri.

"Find me Parent." Her voice was controlled but commanding never-the-less. That has to be one of the things that I love about her.

Demetri pointed to a house of sorts 2 away. "But be warned Jane he has company 3 others as far as I can tell."

Jane didn't hesitate as she stomped in the front door slamming it open. I followed closely behind her and very carefully making sure I didn't catch her when in numbed everyone else in the house as quick as possible so that we could deal with Parent to free Carm from the spell although I did hope this caused her some relief. Yet I knew there would be no way to stop it. It would take time for the spell to wear off but at the very least it shouldn't really get worse.

Jane focused her attention on Parent before she looked at me. "Release him, Alec. The two of us need to talk."

I quickly pulled back and Jane roughly grabbed Parent and Marco followed her into the next room. I learned a long time ago not to listen to that conversation. My eyes wondered around the room a bit until I met eyes with Elexa. Although she couldn't see anything her mouth is still moving. This hadn't stopped the spell, my eyes looked to Demetri who has met eyes with Carol and the center of everything at the moment.

I make a mental note that this was going to need to be brought in front of Aro. The activities of this coven are completely unorthodox. We will need to keep a better eye on this coven in the future.

Jane and Marco emerged from the room as Heidi entered the house. "I heard everything," she made her way over to Parent. "How could you do that to her, Parent, she trusted you."

Bezzerk walked into the room. "Carm has betrayed us her path was signalled earlier. Now it is set in stone as far as I can tell it was her choice that set everything in motion."

Marco was over to him in a second. "You would do well to keep your mouth shut about that."

Parent's voice was the next to ring up. "Enough!" he sat in the chair at the table. "We have released Carm and you have my word that we will never try anything like that again."

My feet move me over to my sister. "Let's get back to the city I need to talk to Aro about something."

The Volturi leave the city and I am left to think about how do I ask Aro to keep a closer eye on the coven so that I can be with the girl I love hopefully again.


	3. Alex

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	4. Alice

Alice.

Blood that was all that she needed there was no red blood shot eyes nothing she swore that she was fine to me more than once.

Edward could be a pain and I knew that. But was he right to have done this. I mean the pain that she went through just telling us was almost unbearable or at least that is how Jasper had described it.

But right or wrong, wrong or right. Carlisle still needs to know. Jasper has been in pain for the past few days because of this and I hated it.

I know I needed to confront Edward about this so I shut my eyes. He was in the cafeteria. I let my pixie hair bounce up and sown around my face as I skipped in there, he is just saying goodbye to Bella when he sees me walk in.

I knew he would read my mind when I see him. So he knew what I wanted to talk to him about.

During the entire conversation I let him see the way Jasper was all night with me.

'_I do need to show you that.'_ I told him silently. _'You need to know how much pain you are causing right now and last night. I know Carlisle hasn't been sleeping well ever since this started.'_

Jasper runs into the calf. Carm's future had been black all day but I knew that would happen I had gotten used to that lately.

My mind races when I hear what he said. Edward and I realize there are more people around so we couldn't run at vampire speed.

During the way home, it was almost unbearable for me. Rosalie had insisted on traveling with Carm and Jasper. Although the wolves wouldn't give up their seats. Both of them muttered something about Paul. Although that would mean I had really no relief from my uncertainty would stay.

When we got home it really got no better although with Jasper there was the worry went away and then when Paul got there it did get even better.

But all in all this is the worst day by far with Carm. Hopefully she is okay.


	5. Bezzerk

Bezzerk.

Torn majorly. Karen had always loved Carm, and she was the love of my life so could I really deny her the fact of keeping the one person around who could save her. But on the other hand, Tierra was someone who needed to be around. There were two distinct paths that I had seen. I let my mind venture back to the visions.

_Carm walked into what looks to be the chamber. There was Aro, Alec, Jane and Felix in there. There was a human standing there with their hands tied behind their back. The human who was a male looked to be very well built. Felix cut the string that held the human's hands. I could see Carm's lips moving telling the human to run. The guard members were watching the doors just to make sure that the human didn't escape the room. Within a few seconds it looked like a cat playing with a trapped mouse just bringing it back to the center of everything never letting it get too far._

_Jane, Alec, and Aro all watched with amusement. I think Carm got bored because she killed him draining him dry in a few minutes. _

What happened next scared me more than anything.

_Tierra entered the room half a second later she was on the floor rolling around screaming in pain, Jane. Carm moved in, going at almost human speed. Very slowly Carm sunk her teeth into her, causing the pain screams to become more intense._

I shook. I still couldn't believe that Carm would do that to any of us. She trusted us. The other thing that really got me was the fact that Carm wasn't shocked about this as if she knew what was happening and what was expected of her. I sighed letting the next vision start for me to look at again.

_War was coming it was in the air. We were all preparing for the war. Storming Volterra! That was the pain at least until Tierra showed up at the house. She was calm but she wanted nothing more than to see Carm. There was an urgency in her body. Yet there was something more, almost the hatred or murder. Parent calmed her, promising to get revenge for what had happened._


	6. Carlisle

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	7. Carol

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	8. Carm

Carm.

1000 needles pierce my skin as all I can see is a darkened gray almost black come over me. All I can do is run. All I can force mind to say to Embry is help and I need to find the school on the reservation. He is still standing by the car as I fall over unable to hold my body up any longer and unable to run any further.

When he reaches me, I try to glance up to meet his eyes unable to force any words out his warm hands cause there to be a feeling of someone pouring boiling water on my skin again. That human pain that I have so often felt. I try to keep my body from cringing and shaking but I doubt that it is working.

I can feel more worry come now as I can hear everyone's thoughts around me, Embry has called Jared and Jasper over to him. Jasper's hands cause more burning as he attempts to calm me. The voice inside his head is full of something. Maybe worry, or panic, I'm not sure.

I only wish I could control all of this. My body is still cringing as I can hear Jared ask for me to help them out by telling them what is wrong. I try to force words out but the only one that will is: "Paul." This is worse because now they are confused and worried. What have I done this time?

After a few seconds it feels like the shaking worsens again as I attempt to finish everything. Worry strikes through where I am as I can hear a female's voice, Rosalie. It too is panic city right now where ever I am. I need to move or I need him hear. I force myself to not utter his name again although I want his presences near me.

All of the sudden I feel more people in the room with me yet the panic level has gone down. I'm glad Jasper has finally gotten a hold of that. When I feel a cool hand touch my shoulder. I can't help but cringe and wince. Above the panic there is a shot of anger around me. He is here, who else would get mad at me for cringing.

Yet I can't help wince and cringe at every touch. Every second I stay like this with this thing, she doesn't even deserve a name, attacking me. I am fighting a losing battle. If anything slips by my wall, just the thought of that forces me to cringe again. I hate this, the constant fight within myself right now I will eventually lose.

When I finally feel this calmness near me and his eyes meet mine. Well it took him long enough. As my thoughts finally calm down I meet his eyes again. Very carefully I bring him into here with me asking him to do the one thing that I know will save me in the long run. I can't believe this she will pay with her life for this I was unsure about that the first time they asked me. But now I am certain, Carol has to die even if it is Parent calling the shots. The only good thing that Tierra hasn't discovered all of this completely, she alone could make this 10 million times worse for me to handle.

I explain to him what his task is asking or rather bagging him to make this call for me. Alec will know what needs to be done. If only it would be this easy for him, Alec was a dear friend of mine he was something special truthfully the love that I do still have for that boy cant' be compared to anything.

Yet on the other hand, my feelings for Paul are completely different and unique. 2 different stages of my life and 2 wonderful men; that despite what I've done my love with everyone has never faltered.

What seems to be seconds later to me he asks the question I wish he hadn't. There was no way to truthfully say how I really did feel right now. Am I alright? Well in truth I am, I think at least. I have seen far worse things done to vampires and I myself have lived through far worse situations. I give him a half answer telling him that I need that phone call made.

I keep part of my attention on him yet the other part of me ventures over to Italy to contact a friend over there. After a bit I finally feel the tension in the room rise again he is getting worried. In the past while I have lard that Paul getting worried was ALWAYS bad.

Seconds later his eyes meet mine yet again. This time he was calm when he came to join me. He explains the situation and I told him the code that would always grant me access to see him at anytime if I could find any member of the guard around. I have to assume that the statement worked.

As I walk behind trying to find a back door to get to her so that she couldn't harm me anymore. Until his touch began to cause pain as well. I stop every cringe, every wince, and every whimper from exiting my body so he should never find out.


	9. Demetri

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	10. Edward

Edward.

I watch my sister skip into the cafeteria. Her eyes flutter towards me and my lips meet Bella's as I tell her to head off to class that I would see her later.

"We need to talk." Her voice goes down to a whisper. "So stay out of my head."

"I know what this is about and that is between the three of us not you."

"Not me. Edward Cullen. Your father would be very disappointed in you for saying or even thinking about that."

"Well her life has been bad it might just be the thing I need to convince her that a vampire's life isn't always fun and games and sometimes it hurts."

"There was too much pain in her telling us and we know half the pain. But Bella there will be painful enough let alone telling the story of her life to her."

"Alice, I understand although she will come around I just know it completely even if I have to get Jacob and Paul involved in the concept. Jacob wants Bella to stay human."

"What about the Volturi? They are expecting her to be turned into a vampire soon, this is what we promised them and we can't forget about everything else at the moment. I do believe that she might come around to see it your way at one point but until then I worry about the damage that this argument is having on everyone else in the family. Especially Jasper and Carlisle they don't like to see this friction between the two of you and I don't like to see Jasper this way."

She is still standing in front of me until Jasper marches into the cafeteria and instantly stops our little discussion. I realize instantly that I do fear the look on his face and he lets me into his thoughts. His eyes meet Alice's. _'My precious Alice I wish for none of this to hit you but Edward I know you can sense it.'_

Then the exact words that I feared came out of his mouth but much too quick for any human to hear. "Carm is in trouble."

Alice and I look around, I see her frown when we both realize that amount of people around. That only means we have to travel at human speed.

When we get out to the Volvo, my gift slides when it reaches Carm.


	11. Elexa

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	12. Embry

Embry.

Carm, my mind was racing when I reached her at the end of the pathway it was far too much for even me to handle right now. This girl was supposed to be under my protection right now. If Paul ever found out what was going on with her right now he would kill me.

I look at my phone for less than a second trying to think about who I should get a hold of. Sam should be running patrol right now so he might be able to help us find out what to do.

Phasing causes me to relax only slightly though. My body only knows one thing when it comes to this part of my life. The calmness that comes with the phasing is only natural.

Jared enters my thoughts a few seconds later when I realize that I have gotten his attention as well and hopefully no one from the school can actually see us.

Nothing we had done was working and her cringing right now and wincing as we try to get her back to the car is making me feel worse. I wonder about the idea of how Paul is going to react when he finds out what Carm said to me and that I might have been able to stop all of this.

There is only so much I can take when we manage to get back to the house. Sam does excuse me to let me run for a while to get out of the vampire filled house. I don't have any idea how Paul seems to be able to handle himself in there. When Jake enters my thoughts.

"Sam says that Carm seems to calm down quite a bit after she managed to get into Paul's arms. He wanted to thank you for filling everyone into exactly what happened at school today."

I nodded my huge head at him. "Listen Jake. I'm going to get some sleep it has been a tiring day so far. I'll see you in the morning alright. We are still meeting over at Sam's house for breakfast?"

"Ya we are. Have a good sleep, Embry."


	13. Emmett

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	14. Esme

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	15. Heidi

Heidi.

To find the perfect human for Carm to feast upon is going to be the hardest thing in the world. First of all there is too much to think about.

First the blood type has to be perfect for her tastes. Trust me when I tell you that this girl is very picky when it comes to her eating habits when it is human blood.

Second the person has to be strong enough for the blood to be strong so that it will actually bind with her tissues so it will make her strong enough.

Third it has to be clean blood for her to drink. I guess that kind of goes with the entire picky thing with her. But that combined with the fact that they can't be someone that the town will notice missing is going to be the problem here.

So basically I am looking for a young, strong, and male, that won't be missed in society. This should be easy.

Aro is always sending me on these missions but this is the oddest one yet ever to think about. First of all Carm really never drinks human blood anymore. Besides the fact that she never really drank it here so it is harder for her stop.

Oh well I guess he knows what is best for the vampires around. It is very obvious that Tierra does need to be killed and that is the one thing on his mind right now. But I do understand that we don't want her to handed over to the wrong hands and the longer that she is alive the harder it is going to be to get done.

So hunt, hunt, hunt is the name of the game all day.


	16. Jane

Jane.

I whisper a silent apology to Carm as I enter the city. This was going to be a fight and if it did turn to that I wanted to have Marco involved in this. He could use everyone's gift and he could also protect me from Parent if it did come down to it. I knew that Alec wanted to have a piece of him but it was my turn this time.

When we walk down the main street I meet eyes with Demetri. "Find me Parent." I knew that I could ask and get what I wanted out of him at least for the time being.

He pointed to a house two away from us. I looked over at my brother as the four of us entered the house.

My hand is on Parent immediately as I drag him out of the room looking back at Alec. "Release him. The two of us need to talk."

Marco followed me into the next room keeping a safe distance from me just being there to make sure I stay safe.

"You are attacking one of your own."

Parent turned to look at me. "You know Marco can't protect you from everything right?"

My eyes meet his. "Pain."

His body cringes and distorts itself. "You feel that right now that is what you are putting Carm through. Make it stop and I might make your pain stop right now." I turn my focus back to Marco for a second releasing him.

"Tell me where Tierra really is?" he sighed for a second. "Then I might force Elexa to release her. That spell can only stay active for so long though so she should be fine in a few hours anyway."

Marco's arm held me in place for a few seconds. "Jane, if she is going to be okay that is all we need to know. Let's head back to the city we can deal with this thing later."

I look over to Parent for another quick second causing him to cringe and distort for a few more seconds in the pain of my gift before I followed Marco out of the room to rejoin Alec and the others.


	17. Jared

Jared.

Okay I am going to back track. Because my mind is going back to the night before with what happened between me and Paul while we were on patrol with Sam.

Alright so I had just been with Kim before going out on patrol with the two of them. I knew that Paul was forbidden to see Carm for the time being but it was going to be some pay back to just let our night play out in my head while he was there.

Okay so I did go a little over the top on him. It was a tiny bit theatrical which I thought was completely fine because he is always bragging to me and the others about how rough he can be with Carm and as long as he doesn't bite her he doesn't have to worry about anything really.

Sam was letting me play it all out until Paul started to get mad about the fact that he couldn't see Carm tonight until he got off of the patrol which was going to be late and tomorrow was her first day of school so that made him even more scared. We all knew that she would need to sleep so Sam saying after patrol was basically forbidding him from seeing her for the rest of the night. Risky, for us maybe the pull of an imprint can be strong but the immediate danger no one really knew how he was going to react about this situation.

About a second later before I could even really react to what had happened Paul was on top of me.

"Dude, look I can't help what I think about when I am like this, besides this is pay back for all those thoughts about getting to be rough with Carm. Do you know how many of us wish we could be like that with our imprints not having to worry about them getting hurt?"

"You sure can and you are purposefully thinking about that. And you very well know that I can't see her until after patrol. You do remember when you first fell for Kim none of us said anything to you about your constant thought. However it is the same for me right now, I can't control it no matter how hard I try."

Sam came over to us at that point he usually let Paul and I sort things out on our own. But I guess tonight he just wanted to be at home with Emily.

"Both of you." Oh my word this was his alpha voice. Right off the bat we must have done something really bad to get this.

"You are both spending the night at my place. That means no Kim and no Carm. Paul, I don't care about the fact that you haven't spent any time with her today. You both are going to do this you will both pay the cost of this. And Jared when we get there you are going to call Kim and tell her you can't go back there and you are going to tell her why you can't."

"Sam, you can't do that to me. I promised Kim I would be back over after patrol was done. We weren't finished yet."

"Oh Jared. Shove it. You at least got to see your girlfriend earlier today I haven't seen Carm yet."

For the rest of the night Paul stayed quiet. My phone call to Kim in the middle of the night woke her up. She was pretty mad at me for doing that to Paul and she said we would talk about this later. I knew that I was in the dog house with her. But at least mine knew what was holding me up.

Paul had refused to call Carm saying that she would need her sleep and that it was going to be a bad enough day for her tomorrow at school and that she would be fine. On the one condition that she was able to come over and see him in the morning. Sam did promise to call Carlisle and talk to him about that.

After a bit he went outside saying that he promised that he would stay in the yard. He changed into his wolf and just sat out in the yard looking towards the Cullen's house.


	18. Jasper

Jasper.

I sat in the car calmly watching Embry and Carm outside for a few minutes before turning to Jared.

"Carm is really losing everything fast maybe I should call Sam to come and pick her up." He turned glancing outside once more at her.

I shrugged. "I don't know Jared. I mean I was much worse my first day of school." I remembered that day all too well, it has seemed to be that I was much worse off than she was right now.

Jared nodded at me. "True but you didn't have so much pain which is what she is dealing with. She had done more than I would have thought was possible for her to do today."

I smiled, clearly Jared wanted to stay in high spirits and was still worried about Carm spending the entire day at school. "Oh I talked to Carm and she said something about Edward annoying her that she choose to run instead of biting someone."

"Well" Jared sighed feeling calm again. "What she did wasn't her best option but it was better than her biting someone I guess..." A howl caught his attention and he turned it to the woods beside the school.

I turned my attention to the woods and could see Carm on the floor but Embry was out of sight. Faster than I knew it I was out of the car and over to Carm just as Jared phased.

I knew that it was probably useless but I didn't like to feel this way so I decided to send calming feelings to her but every time I touched her everything worsened. Every calming feeling that I tried to send to her after a minute came rushing back at me hitting me like a freight train.

"I hate seeing you like this Carm. I have never had you send everything back at me like this." After a minute or two I decided to stop trying as I fear it is only getting worse with my involvement.

Embry and Jared are back to their human selves as every hope for today to run perfectly is lost. Although I can't blame this one on Carm she was only causing emotional trains to hit me.

We get Carm into the car and I run off to get everyone else who is in the school. Edward and Alice are in the cafeteria silently bickering back and forth with each other until Alice sees my face. _'My precious Alice I wish for none of this to hit you but Edward I know you can sense it.'_ "Carm is in trouble." The worlds finally exit my mouth as the two of them realizing there are people around and watching take off at a human speed towards the Volvo and Jeep in the parking lot.

Now to find Emmett and Rosalie. Actually both of them stick out like a sore thumb and when they are together they are even more easier to spot which thankfully they were this time. Rosalie looks up at me as I reluctantly meet her eyes.

"Jasper, what is it?"

I can sense the concern in her voice but a lot of it is because I know stuff is slipping by my usual perfect shield at the moment. "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to do that to you but Carm is in trouble and we need to get her home so Carlisle can take a look at her."

Rosalie didn't care about the humans around took off at vampire speed in the direction of the Volvo.

Emmett followed along with myself both of us very well knowing that Rosalie was very nervous when it came to this girl. I climbed into the Volvo after a brief discussion over the idea of who was driving it home. I won out against Emmett when it came to this and neither of the wolves would give up their seats in the car. I tried to calm Rose down a little bit but every time I tried it was like Carm was protecting her in a way.

Reaching the house quickly and when we finally got her inside I got the opportunity to calm the house which was nice as every touch caused Carm to cringe. I wondered if it would be better or worse to have her do it verbally. My eyes then witnessed one of the strangest things Paul calmed her completely. Her body didn't cringe at his touch but relaxed it has to be an imprinting thing. I yet again wondered how much she could sense right now. My mind was going a million miles a minute thinking about everything and everyone. Carlisle has given up and the anger in his body is as bad as the panic. Although he hates it my immediate reaction is to calm it.

After a bit we realize she is okay in Paul's arms and everyone scatters in the house only Sam and Quil stayed by him. Later even they left. Around midnight I explained to Paul that he should get some sleep and he could do that in Carm's room with her if he wanted to.


	19. Jasson

Jason.

Jason walked outside into the wooded area behind the house where he lived. He looked at the sky and let out a loud growl from his thought it would be night fall soon and that meant nothing good. Until he heard the phone ringing back in the house. As he got inside he looked at the caller id and when it said unknown he knew that his day although it had just begun was going to get worse. "Hello"

"_Listen Jason I know you understand that I would never call if I could help it but I need your help right now with something."_

He had recognized the voice though it was scared to ask for help and for good reason too. Most people and vampires alike had been taught to do that. "What do you need? And before I go any further in the conversation I would love to know who I am talking to please if possible."

"_It's Karen, Bezzerk's wife"_

"Alright what can I help you with, Karen? But before you answer that can you please tell me how you got this phone number?"

"_Carm gave it to me and told me that if anything should ever happen like this that I should call and give you that message and answer all your questions honestly before explaining the situation to you. Yet making sure no vampires could hear me."_

"So I take it you have taken cover in Volterra?"

"_What ... no I would never trust them."_

"Karen, they can be trusted. Carm did that is how Tierra has stayed hidden from Parent for so long they did that."

"_So her whole story about not knowing where she is, is just that a story."_

"Well no, not exactly. The truth of the matter is that she doesn't know her exact where abouts. Yet she does know that they do have her and are keeping her there until Carm can find a way to kill her eventually."

"_No. She would never do that. Those are lies all of them. Carm would never betray Parent like that."_

"Alright let's just leave that topic alone. Now tell me, what did you need my help with?"

"_I need to see Carm. Parent and Bezzerk were talking about Tierra becoming dead and I need to know how that can be prevented."_

"I'm sorry, young one but I'm unable to see the future like Bezzerk can."

"_That is why Carm would know. That is why I need to see her."_

"I'm sorry but Karen it is too dangerous. I will not go against Carm's wishes you are staying in Italy where it is safe. I do value my life too much to betray that vampire. She would kill me if she found out I help you leave."

"_She would also kill you when she finds out you just told Parent where Tierra is basically."_

"That conversation was between us and does not involve nor concern Parent in anyway therefore he should never know about it. Also he will be mad at you for contacting me in the first place Karen. Think about this I am the one person you never want as an enemy. I can turn you into a werewolf then your death from Carm after you kill a human will be more painful than ever. Do not tell or allow Parent to know we had this conversation."

"_I can't help what he finds out. So I will not guarantee you of anything right now. Thanks for nothing Jason."_

Jason let out a huff after the phone went dead on the other line. Something was coming he could feel it as he ran out the door. He whistled to his pack to come to him immediately.

"Storm Volterra. Find one of the guard and tell them to have Aro expecting my presences in the city."

Everyone took off except Aaron. "Jason, what is it this time?"

"I might have just confirmed the fact that Carm was truly involved in Tierra's capture and now Carm will more than likely kill me for this."

Aaron shuttered at the thought. "Okay that is rough to handle but maybe she will kill you quickly."

Jason shook his head as he went over to the desk to reveal the envelope she had left for him. He opened it and read the letter that was inside.

_Jason_

_I hope to see you some day in the future but for the time being I ask of you one simple request. Deny me of this and I PROMISE you will pay with your life (very slow and painfully)._

_The request I do have: keep Tierra's history and currant whereabouts locked inside that head of yours that __never__ anyone will know that. _

_Take care and remember not a soul._

_Carm._

Aaron smiled. "Well at least you have something to look forward to she is going to come back probably just to kill you, unless there is something else going on too."

Jason shook his head. "Go catch up with the others, I'll be along shortly to talk to Aro to warn him about this."

Aaron took off to Volterra as Jason sat in his chair to wait for the moon to be in the center of the sky.


	20. Josh

Josh.

I sat in the house just trying to forgive myself for what I had done to Carm. It had been a long time since she trusted me. I thought about the fact that I should leave right now. Run from Parent and get away maybe got back to the Volturi which is where I did belong. That is where I was trained how to be a vampire. It was Carm who had spared my life.

It had been a long time since I had thought about Jeff's promise that he forced her to make. It was to keep Tierra safe at all cost. But I doubt that is what is on her mind right now. She is probably just thinking about herself.

But then you have the entire word of "SAFE". Safe from what, safe from whom. He must have known that someone would want to use her as weapon and she was completely immune to Carm's venom. Or was she truthfully completely immune to it. There was ways we could strengthen our bodies and therefore strengthen our venom. Would it be possible for Carm to do the same as that?

Her life had been hard before she left here that was true but she was loyal to Parent and this coven enough to leave here when he asked her to. But to hide Tierra before she left that was completely uncalled for.

There was the moment that night that she was with me that she had taken my head off the idea of protecting the coven for a few minutes and then that is when we noticed she was gone. This could all just be a misunderstanding but frankly I very much doubt it myself.

Bezzerk really doesn't make mistakes about her path and he was absolutely sure about this one.

The Volturi are in the city now and there are quite a few of them not that I could have protected the city physically from all of them. At best I should just stay out of their way. Getting in their way is probably the best way to get myself killed. I left the house and make my own way into Volterra just to see what is going on in the city at the moment. It is fairly calm. Nothing really happening just typical human things.


	21. Marco

Marco.

I followed Jane into the room where she was planning on interrogating this vampire. It was not the first time I had watched her do this to one of us. But it was the first time that I had seen it get personal with her. Don't get me wrong this was my twin we were talking about and frankly she had saved my butt a few good times during her time over here. But it was the fact that she was in love with Alec that really caught me by surprise as to why she decided to leave. If you love a guy you just don't walk away from it but I guess that the love wasn't enough there. I had never really gotten around to asking her what had happened to cause her to leave us.

I only partially listen to what Jane is saying to him. I have a pretty good shield around her enough that she can't be attacked. There was really no reason to bring Reneta with us only Alec had insisted and I wasn't about argue with him on any fact.

There was a dreadful mention of the Tierra. This guy still thinks that we will give up her location. There is really no hope in anyone's world that that will ever happen.

I know Jane is just worried about Carm so when I feel Elexa release her from the initial spell it is obvious that the worst of it was over. I had become aware of her doing this a few times and it made easier for me to tell when she was being protected.

I put out my arm in front of Jane with a half smile on my face telling her that we only needed Carm to be safe from the spell and that was it the rest wasn't our concern.

We left the room after her sending another strike at him and then left the city heading back to Volterra.

I followed her up to the room before making my way to the Gianni for some blood for her to have. I needed to calm her down and this was just going to be the start of our night that I had planned for us to forget about this horrible day. Alec was looking after calling that guy to tell him about the fact that it should be ending in a few hours but the worst was still yet to come. I did have to smile about the fact that Carm had told him not to get me involved but I had done just that. This was my sister and I am sure that I would get him involved if it had something to do with Jane. That goes without being said out loud really.

I bring the pitcher of blood up the stairs and find Jane in her room in a night gown just trying to calm down after today. Usually the sessions won't do this to her but the worry about Carm has us all on edge right now.

That is where our night begins and let's just say it did get better after that, much better.


	22. Parent

Okay so guys I want to get this story up so for the chapters that aren't written yet this is going to appear but for the time being. I hope that you all have a merry Christmas and a happy and safe holidays. Hopefully I'll be back with more chapters in the new year if my schedule allows that happen.

To everyone who has enjoyed the stories so far, the hope is to update all the stories over the next two weeks before I return to school in a week.

~Sparks~


	23. Paul

Paul's body froze on him as he entered the house, no matter how much he forced himself he couldn't move. His eyes froze on Carm's as eh focused on her. Every wince or cringe that uttered off her body send a shiver down his spine forcing him to want to phase.

He slowly glanced at every one in the room, he noticed jasper standing there yet he felt no calmness which he usually feels around him, he shrugged.

Sam's thoughts entered his head forcing him to lose his focus on Carm and turn his attention to Sam. Answering the useless question that he had and enjoyed the fact that he got to say in that.

After a few minutes Sam left the room and I was able to force my body to run over to Carm. I was grateful for the fact that she didn't cringe or wince at my touch although Carlisle had just told everyone that he had no idea what was wrong with her. Yet I was paying very little attention to that. The calmness of the girl in my arms was soothing my nerves until I find myself in a world that is pitch black and filled of clouds. Everything is full of grays, and where there is no grays there is black.

Although her lips move my ears hear nothing coming out of them. Yet I know what she is saying to me. She says that I need to know what happened at school then I need to tell this guy Alec or Jane.

Every nerve in my body spikes in the desire to know if she is alright when she replies I can hear the pain in my ears and a growl exits my mouth when she tells me that something is attacking her.

She is my object of imprint, my one true love, that I wish to be with yet this thing is attacking her and I feel and seem to be useless against it.

When I find myself back in the real world I hurry to do what I remember needed to be done. My eyes turn to my brother as he is hovering over me and they meet. "What happened at school?"

A few useless questions that cause everything to take longer, why can't he ear the urgency in my voice. As I look around at everyone I see they are all calm, is her wall up around me too, is that how we can talk to each other?

I am only half listening to him right now, as my mind is wondering thinking about things that might be useful. After I hear the explanation my attention turns to Carlisle for a second as Sam returns to the living room with Edward and Emmett, where had they been and where they gone the entire time? I will have to question him about that later. Now just need to concentrate on this phone call, so I ask Carlisle to dial the number over to Italy for me. Reluctantly he does after a few comments about what I'm about to do. When a girl picks up the phone and begins to speak Italian I think to me I decide to interrupt her and say "I need to talk to Alec."

Her response comes to quick for my liking. "I'm sorry he is in a session with Aro, can I ask who is calling?"

My mouth freezes for a second. "Let me check." Was all that would come out. I quickly move the phone from my ear and focus my eyes on Carm's. My mind instantly thinks the thoughts that I want her to know as they turn into words floating to her allowing her to hear them then her thoughts come rushing back to me. As I nod my head I find myself back in the living room with the phone back up at my ear I tell her. "Tierra is in grave danger I need to talk to him before Volterra falls."

Eventually I do get to talk to him and he tells me that I have some form of Carm's ability of sorts. Although he stays away from telling me what is happening to her. Eventually he just explains the physical stuff to look for when it is beginning to return to normal. After that he promises me he will call the Cullen's house to tell me that it is all over. After hanging up the phone I feel different almost happy or excited that this will all be over soon.


	24. Quil

Quil.

School was always interesting especially with Paul today. He was usually on his phone texting random girls. But today he was just staying calm. Every time a girl would talk to him it was like he didn't even notice them. When I had imprinted on Claire it was like that for me. But I didn't think that the same thing would happen to Paul right now.

Sam's phone call snapped me out of everything. He told me to take my phone outside and give him a call back. So that is where I am now with Paul standing over top of me. We both know that it is something serious or else Sam wouldn't be calling us at school. I put the phone on speaker and dial his number.

"Sam you have both of us here what is the problem?"

"Neither of you two drove today did you?"

Paul shook his head and so did I. I looked him in the eyes before answering Sam. "No we both ran here today, why Sam what is going on right now?"

"You both need to get over to the Cullen's house. Something has happened to Carm."

I saw Paul start to shake. For a vampire he has really taken a liking to this girl. There was nothing more about her than that. She was a vampire but one that he had imprinted on. That was something that apparently made all the vampire stuff a void in our books I guess you could say. I mean it was like she was just a human to him.

As we both phased I could see what was passing through his head. The recent thought about everything that had happened. He was blaming himself for this occurring. Something about if he had told her what had happened last night or if they had seen each other that she might not be in this predicament right now.

"Paul there might have been nothing you could have done. We don't know what this could be about."

"I can't lose her. I know if makes no sense to you guys but she is my imprint and just like you protect yours if you fail to one day you will feel this way yourself. I should have been at that school with her today. I should have tried to convince Sam that she wasn't ready for this. She told me that this morning that she couldn't handle a day at school. Maybe I should have listened to that."

"Paul you saying all these maybes means nothing. Don't worry about this we will get through everything just like we have always done alright. She is strong even for a vampire. She has fought several things and won. Trust me she is going to be alright, I promise you that."

We stayed silent for the last few seconds of the run before we phased back into our human forms and made our way into the house. The next few hours were really crazy Paul had managed to find out somewhat what had happened to Carm. The only thing that he was able to find out though was that there was something attacking her.

Enough said right. Her shaking stopped when she was in his arms and the thought of any of us helping him hold her made him angry but the touch of her body made him calm. It seemed to work on both of them. I left after a few hours telling Sam I was going to go get some sleep but I promised Paul that if he needed anything I was only a phone call away. With a smile I left the house and made my way home.


	25. Rosalie

Rosalie.

Her life had been hard from what we know from the scattered times of her telling us tales prior to this night. I knocked on her door only wanting to reassure her that tomorrow would be alright. "Carm, it's Rose, are you still up?"

Carm opens the door still dressed in the jeans and long sleeved black shirt she had on all day. "Yep. You know how annoying boys can be sometimes. I've tried half a million times to call Paul but he isn't answering his phone."

I laughed after all this worry all she wanted to do was be with Paul right now. "I have no idea. Why don't you take a run over there and see?"

Her head and body shook immediately. "Nope. There is no way I even want to chance that. What if Emily and or Kim are there alone? I still don't trust myself."

I took a seat on her bed. "Well what has been going on between you and Edward lately then?"

Carm came over to the bed, taking a seat, resting her head on my shoulder very gently. "Please don't bring that up Rose. I don't even want to think about Edward or Bella right now alright?"

I smiled getting up walking out of her room. "Well, you get some sleep. You know how he is with Sam, maybe he got in trouble again. I would try calling Emily and asking her if she knows anything."

Carm jumped off the bed and followed me out of the room, down the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting. She walked over to the phone grabbing it and ran up the stairs.

Although no matter where she was in the house we could all hear her.  
"Emily, its Carm. Have you heard from Paul tonight?"

"_Yes but Sam's punishing them for something. So he will see you tomorrow night."_

"Okay but can I talk to one of them, please?"

"_Embry's still here. But I guess Kim knows what's going on so here I'll go get him for you to talk to."_

About three minutes later she sulked down the stairs, returned the phone to the charger, before retreating back upstairs.

I walked into Carlisle's office. "Do you really think that she is going to be fine tomorrow?"

Carlisle looked at me still unsure. "Rosalie, I don't know I do dislike this idea myself about the school day but she does need to go. I do however wish that tomorrow was a sunny day so that she could have one more day at home. Was she able to get a hold of Paul?"

I shook my head. "She called Emily's house but apparently something happened between him and Sam. So they couldn't see each other tonight."

"Okay, well this should be interesting. Any idea yet about what is going on between her and Edward?" He smiled at me looking down at the paper on his desk. "Actually I need to talk to all of you right now. Jake is on his way over here to talk to you about tomorrow."

Carlisle led me out of the office and into the living room just as Jake got to the house.

"Carlisle, I know it's late but we need to talk." He looked at Quil very quickly and smiled. "You tell them what we know about it but I need to talk to Carlisle. Just remember what Sam said about waking Carm up."

Jacob and Carlisle left going into the office while the rest of us turned our attention to Quil.

"So why can't the two love birds get together tonight?" Emmett laughed.

Quil glared at him. "Would you be quiet. Carm can't know we are here. She will ask me why and Sam said that Paul has to tell her but I can't resist those eyes."

I hit Emmett lightly before turning to Quil. "So what do you have to tell us?"

He took a seat. "Well here is what it is. Sam didn't know if you guys have ever seen what happens when she does smell human blood. So he sent us here to tell her. Her eyes turn this jet red blood colour. It is extremely scary to see."

Jasper smiled. "We know, can you at least tell us what happened between Paul and Sam?"

Jacob and Carlisle walked back into the room. "Basically brotherly love between Jared and Paul went too far and Sam got tired of it."

With that the two of them left leaving my mind to go to Bella and Carm in class. "We are going to have to tell her sometime about that." I looked over at Edward who I knew was reading my thoughts and the rest of the guys had guessed.

Jasper shook his head. "Not until she asks in the morning."


	26. Sam

Sam

Sam looked around the room as he walked into the house. His eyes went to Jasper over to Embry the complete worry of the situation. His eyes finally met Carlisle's, he was kneeling beside Carm in an attempt to find out what was wrong with her. He could feel the tension in the room himself coming off of his pack and he could only imagine how the room felt to Jasper. Sam turned to see Paul standing at the door. His mind entertained the idea of the how he would feel if it was Emily laying there wincing at everyone's touch. He only wished that something, but he knew sending him out would make it worse yet staying with her could do the exact same thing to him.

'Paul, I know you can hear me.'

He nodded in response. His eyes still focused on Carm's.

'If you want to leave that's fine one of us can always help you with her.'

Paul shook his head. "I can't leave her, Sam. Not when she is like this. Every time she winces or cringes because of the pain I want to attack the thing that is causing this pain, only I can't.'

Sam nodded. 'I know. I have no idea what I would ever do if it was Emily laying there like that.'

Paul attempted a few steps closer to Carm in this house to calm her down. Sam's eyes left his pack mate going over to Edward. 'Any idea what might be happening to her?'

Edward nodded then pointed to the kitchen doorway before stopping to talk to Emmett about something and he went into the kitchen too.

Sam smiled. "I am finally able to breathe really." He looked over at Edward, as he could feel the uneasiness slowly creep back into his mind. "So what do we know about Carm's situation so far?"

Edward smiled a little. "Well we know nothing for certain other than the fact that she is trying her hardest to not hurt anyone especially Paul right now. Yet the pain she is feeling is forcing her to repel everything around her."

Emmett looked towards Sam. "How is Paul holding up right now with all this?"

Sam shrugged, smiling towards Emmett. "Honestly I have no idea how he is taking everything right now." He took a seat on a chair. "He hates seeing her in pain right now, or ever for that matter."

Edward nodded. "Well I think we can all understand that at least." Then he turned to Emmett. "Any idea of what happened?"

Emmett took a seat at the table and shook his head at Edward. "I've got no idea what happened at school."

"I know or at least I know what Embry told me." Same took a deep breath. "Apparently she said she had to run. Then she told him that she had to find the school on the reservation. Only to collapse and start shaking really bad like she is right now. "Sam sighed. "Unfortunately that is all I know."

Edward smiled. "Well I'm just happy to see what happened to her in the past little while. But we should get back in there I can't hear Paul so that must mean that she is in his arms."


	27. Tierra

Tierra

Tierra sat on the stool in the cell that had held her for far too long.

"Mark my words Carm I'll find a way to kill you and I will do so if it is the last thing that I do. But before I do that I'll kill everyone you love just like you did to me."

That thought had passed through her head several thousand times in the past 2 years with the inability to get away it was the only thing that kept her sane.

She had tried to make contact with Carol but with very little luck. Then she remembered Josh's presences.

"If only you didn't always worry about being attacked by the Volturi." She thought to herself.

A minute later she felt a shiver down her spine. Someone was having a feast nearby. Someone had blood to drink.

"Aro." She yelled at the top of her lungs. This was the only thing she could do. She had just fed the other day and it would be a week before she got any blood again.

"Focus, Tierra that is all you have to do." She repeated as she settled herself on the floor of the cell counting the second between each useless breath.

A name popped into her head. If I can't kill Carm I can kill the three beings that will kill her if they were to die. Best thing of all the 2 top ones on the list were right here in Italy however very well protected and guarded.

"Alec and Jason your deaths will cause Carm to die on the inside. But I still have to find this Sam that she used to talk about."

She stayed sitting, breathing slowly thinking about her revenge she would get someday.


	28. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
